One Mistake Can Ruin Your Life
by Magpie287
Summary: One night Robin does the unforgivable to Marian, causing her to leave Nottingham. Two years later she’s back and determined to move on. But can Robin when he finds out about her return? Can she forgive him - better summary inside R/M, M/A, R/R
1. Home At Last

**Chapter 1 – Home at last**

**I've been thinking about this for a while now, so I just put fingers to keyboard and here it is the first chapter lol!!**

**Better summary – Basically Robin's cheated on Marian, which made her leave Nottingham to live with her cousin in London. Now two years later she returns to see her old friends and to return to her old job at an after school club for children. But has her feelings for Robin gone in the past two years? Has she moved on? Are the consequences to Robin's action's that night?**

**I shall say no more because there needs to be some mystery, right? Lol**

**I'm posting this early because it's my birthday tomorrow!! Yeh! lol, and I was appreciate feedback, thanks :D**

**Please enjoy!!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Djaq sat impatiently on the sofa in front of the TV, waiting for the bell to ring to signal her best friends arrival. She tapped her fingers on the arms of the sofa and gazed blankly at the screen, unaware of what she was actually watching.

Then there was a sharp knock at the door, and Djaq was up in seconds, she had jumped from her lazy sitting position and began to race for the front door. Flinging it open, she let out a long loud squeal.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Djaq laughed jumping up and down for joy and pulled her best friend, Marian in to a tight hug.

"I can't believe how much I've missed you" Djaq smiled, releasing Marian from her hold "Me too, things weren't the same when you weren't around"

"Come in, come in" Djaq fussed hastily pulling at her arm "Ok but what about all my stuff?"

"We'll bring it in later, but first things first we need a drink" She yanked Marian inside her apartment and banged the door shut, before going into the kitchen.

Marian laughed light heartedly, "When you say drink I hope you mean an non alcoholic one" She sat down on the sofa and slung her bag onto the floor. It felt like home already.

"Of course I mean non alcoholic drink" Djaq said innocently coming back into the living with two glassing in her hands.

"Djaq I mean it, its what" She checked her watch "Half past ten in the morning"

"Yeh but this is a special occasion" Djaq reasoned, handing her a glass.

Marian chuckled "I haven't even been here five minute and already your setting a bad explain for me" She took the glass from her hand and placed it on the small coffee table.

Djaq took a second to stare at Marian; she had changed so much in a space of two years. Her hair was longer; it now reached the end of her shoulder blades and still hung in her usual beautiful chocolate curls, she also had a gorgeous tan that highlighted her crystal blue eyes.

"What's with the staring babe?" Marian smirked at Djaq's intense stare.

"You've changed so much in two years, I hardly recognise you" She said leaning back into the sofa, getting comfortable.

"I haven't changed that much" Marian smiled running a hand through her full and thick hair.

"We've missed you so much" Djaq sighed unexpectedly, her upbeat attitude deflating.

"And who's we" Marian asked curiously.

"You know me, the gang"

"Right and anyone else" Marian asked un-subtlety.

Realising what Marian was on about she said gently, not wanting Marian to get upset or worse to get all angry and bitter, so she chose her words carefully, "I didn't think you would care if _they_ missed you or not"

"I don't" Marian stated defensively, but Djaq could see right through her act, Marian usually put a wall between herself and her feelings at times, she refused to be hurt by other people. Djaq sympathised with her, she could still remember hearing about the fearful day, where the gang broke apart. One day Marian was coming home to her apartment which she shared with her now ex-boyfriend Robin Locksley, and when she got there she found both him and her other best friend Rose having sex in none other than there bed. Obliviously fuming with rage Marian left that apartment, and even town to go and live with her cousin in London. Only Djaq was the only member of the gang that Marian kept in contact after that, well her and Allan.

Djaq took a swig from her drink "So how is Allan?" She new this was touching on the same raw subject too but she had to ask, no matter how defensive Marian got.

Marian sighed "Yeh he's good, but you know he's a little like me at the moment… he thinking is a good idea that I've come back to Nottingham"

"Of course it is sweetie" Djaq moved closer to Marian and wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her into the crook of her neck, "You were born in Nottingham, this is your home town and no one not even…" Djaq feared saying there names in front of Marian so she just stopped, paused for breath then carried on by saying, " Look it's your life don't let them stop you from living it, ok?" Marian just smiled in appreciation and pulled away from her.

Djaq continued, "But he's coping ok with everything that's happened"

"Sure, well it has been two years since then we've both moved on" Marian sighed, she was about to tell Djaq something important, something she had been thinking about the whole journey here but she was unsure of her reaction but she knew that she need to get off her chest and tell her, but then she added "Good I'm glad to hear he's moving on"

Sighing and getting a little frustrated Marian stated, "Can we not talk about them please" She had backed out in telling her, she held her head in a vain attempt to make the head ache go away from talking about them.

"Ok that's fine sweetie" Djaq raised her eyebrows in confusion _She brought it up, not me_. Djaq sighed she to had something very important for Marian to know but she didn't want to spoil moving day so she decided to tell her later when the time was right "Anyway" She announced changing the subject "What are you doing now?"

A smile reappeared on Marian's face "What do you think?"

"Dancing?" Djaq smiled obviously.

"Of course, in fact I'm sorry I didn't tell you over the phone but Linda said I could help out at the old dance studio"

"Yay! Me and you can be work buddies again" Djaq laughed at Marian's expression "That wasn't funny before and it not funny now Djaq" Laughing lightly she then asked "What about your song writing how's that coming along?"

"I have written tones of songs for you to check out Djaq, I mean seriously I have loads in a box in my car outside"

"Wow… but you still haven't-" She was cut off by Marian "No Djaq my songs are private to me, I only show the gang them because I trust you and respect your opinion"

"But still girl there amazing, you should at least try and sell them too-"

"No Djaq… anyway I'm focusing on dancing at the moment"

"Ok, ok I won't go on, but I definitely want to read a few later"

"You got it babe" She smiled

After taking another sip from her drink Djaq grinned, "Oh I've just had a great idea for tonight!"

"What, come on tell me" Marian pestered in anticipation.

"We should invite the gang over tonight and celebrate yours and Allan's return to Nottingham"

"And by the gang you mean?"

"Everybody… well except you know, don't worry sweetie I would never put you in such an awkward situation" She reached over and put her hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze. Marian knew it was hard for her to be both friends with her and _them_ but she knew she shouldn't judge her for it, because that wouldn't be fair on her to make her choose her friends.

"Thanks babe" She smiled sweetly "Oh but is it ok if I invite two other people to come as well"

"Yeah sure who ever you want, remember his is your home now"

"I know how cool is that" She then whipped out her phone and sent the text messages.

"Ok, well I'm going to check out my new room"

"Yeh I come with" Djaq laughed, grabbing her drink as she went.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Ok there the first chapter - I have the next three chapters planned out too, with chapter two written and ready for posting!**

**If I get a few reviews I will continue, but my main priority atm is 'A Life Full Of Teenage Drama' and 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' – which btw if you haven't read it, I'd be very grateful if you did and give me some feedback on it.**

**Thanks :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Robyn**

**x**


	2. One Mistake Turns Into Two

**Chapter 2 – One Mistake Turns Into Two **

**Sorry, I couldn't post this sooner, FF wouldn't log me in, so sorry ******

**Ok I didn't get many reviews last chapter, (except from htbookreader1- thank you btw :P) even though I know loads of people read it (I looked on traffic story) and I know a few people added it to there story alert but people please review, even if its just criticism, I really want to improve ******

**Oh and the third chapter isn't written yet but it should be up by Tuesday evening**

**Thanks anyway to everyone who's read it so far**

**Please review and enjoy!!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Oh my, you guys weren't kidding" Much gasped opening up his arms for Marian to come over and hug him, which she did with a huge smile on her face "Yes Much it's me, I'm not an hallucination or an in figment of your imagination" Much blushed "Of course not it's just… great to see you"

"I second that" John said from the front door, "John" Marian grinned giving a big bear hug to the big man.

"Yeh Maz I'm glad your back" Will smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Right" Djaq voice called out "This isn't a party in the hall way, so all of you in the living room now" The sound of her commanding voice made all of them do as they were told, like she was the teacher and them the naughty school children.

When they all had settled down in the living room John said "So where's Allan got to"

"Allan's coming" Much asked surprised.

"Yes, Much" Will replied "And he's staying with me remember?" He said a little sarcastically leaning back in this chair.

Much just pouted "Nobody tells me anything anymore"

"Ok then a little heads up because I've invited one of my friends from down south and my cousin to come and join us tonight" Marian smiled.

Much just sighed and mumbled, "I'm always last to know everything" While sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

The gang just laughed at Much's typical behaviour, something's never change, then Marian asked, "Will how's Carter settling in, he's no trouble I hope" Marian smiled knowing her cousin all too well.

"No he's no bovver really, he and Allan have just gone out to buy some booze, there be here in a bit" He grinned turning around to talk to Djaq.

"Marian" John asked in his usual quiet, gruff voice "Who else is joining us, did you say?" he used his hands as a sign for her to finish his sentence.

"No John I didn't say, sorry, my friend Eve will be joining us, in fact she should be here now" Marian checked her watch with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry sweetie she'll be here soon"

Then the sound of the doorbell echoed through the living room, "I'll get it" Djaq smile and went for the door. There stood a small blonde girl with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Come in" Djaq smiled unsure why this girl looked a little annoyed.

"Thanks" She forced a smile and walked into the living room; there she spotted Marian, " Hey honey, you couldn't have picked an easier place to live"

Marian laughed a little patronisingly, "Did you get lost"

"Don't use that patronising tone with me Marian Fitzwalters, I even left early to be here on time but no such luck, you could of given me a map or something" She then sat down next to her when the doorbell rang again, Djaq went for the door again and when she opened it a huge smile graced her face, "Allan" She laughed giving him a hug "Its good to see you"

Allan laughed "I bet it is" He held up the alcohol in his hand and said "Anyone for a drink" Behind him was a tall muscular blond man with beautiful blue eyes "Hi I'm Carter" He smiled "I thought I'd better introduce myself because I think it safe to say that Allan" He gave his mate a glare "Wasn't going to do it"

Laughing a little Djaq answered "Oh your Marian's cousin"

"Yes that's right"

"Oh good well come on in" She widened the door.

Allan and Carter entered the living room and started handing out drinks to different members of the gang. When Allan pasted Marian her drink he gave her a small smile and a cheeky wink. Smiling she was to occupied to notice Carter saying

"So" He turned to Marian gesturing with his hands "Oh yes sorry" Marian gasped "Right everybody his is Carter he's my cousin and my friend Eve" There were a chorus of 'hello' and 'hi' followed by a few friendly waves, "Carter, Eve this is John, Much and my room mate Djaq and Will you already know"

"Hey I don't" Eve smiled.

"Ok then Eve this is Will" He smiled at the mention of his name to Eve "Charmed" She replied.

"Great" Allan piped in "Well now we all know each other let's eat, now I was think Indian" He sat on the arm of Marian's chair and put his arm around the top of the sofa by her head.

"No" Will disagreed "Chinese"

"Like there's a difference" Allan scrunched up his face, because he wasn't getting what he wanted, "There's every difference" Will added leaning forward in his chair.

"Hey don't I get a vote" Much sighed

"No" Allan smirked knowing it would annoy him.

"And why the hell not!" He demanded.

"For god sake Much we're not voting" Djaq stressed "Anyway I'm in the mood for fish and chips"

"No I don't want that" John shook his head. The voices in the living room started to rise, where everybody was arguing so much about what to eat, this always happen with them and the constant bickering started to get on Marian's nerves so she shouted over the noise, "Ok that's enough, no one's having Indian or a Chinese or fish and chips alright!"

"Ok Mum" Carter patronised, while Marian shot him a cold glare "I think its best that we get a pizza, yes?" There was a collective noise with everyone saying either 'yes' or 'fine' in a harsh way.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

In the kitchen Marian and Djaq were getting drinks while the rest of the gang watched Hot fuzz in the living room.

"Ok spill" Marian grinned

"What" Djaq smiled with her mouth wide open "Don't give me that crap Djaq" She then brought her voice down to a whisper, while she checked the door behind her was firmly shut "You and Will, come on"

Djaq sighed sadly "There's nothing going on between us"

"What do you mean" She sighed "Djaq you've loved him from the first moment you saw him and that was back in primary school" Marian pointed out.

"Yeh so" Djaq tried not to make a big deal of it and pulled some glasses out of the cupboard.

"Sooo, sweetie what I want to know is why haven't you asked him out yet, isn't he single?"

"Yeh now he's single"

"So what's the problem"

"Well other than being incredibly shy and scared of rejection, every time I think about asking him out he's already seeing someone or has just broken up with someone"

"Ok Djaq you need to help me out here" Marian asked confused

"Meaning" She emphasised this word "That I don't want to be a rebound chick, you know… I, I want to be… well a proper girlfriend and not just some rebound sex for him to forget his ex"

"Djaq" Marian smiled taking her hands "This is Will were talking about, I know he feels the same way you do"

"Then way hasn't he asked me out yet, I mean we have known each other long enough" She stifled laughed.

"He probably doesn't want to ruin your friendship" She reasoned "Or maybe he fears you don't feel the same way, I mean have you been flirting with him?" She turned and went to the fridge to grab a few cans for the lads.

"Hm let me see" Djaq then lent back on to the counter "Have I flirted with him and have the risk of him ever finding out that I like him… erm no, Marian don't be so stupid"

"Well there's your answer, flirt a bit let him know that you like him more then a friend, you know most boys want girls to make the first move anyway"

"And why doesn't that surprise me, lazy buggers" Marian laughed and Djaq's pouting face "Just try it babe, ok"

"Fine but if he's-"

"He won't" She reassured her, while picking up two drinks to take through.

She then reappeared back in the kitchen and went hunting in the fridge for some more drinks when Djaq asked, "You know you never said how you and Eve met"

"Me and Eve" Marian confirmed "Oh well when I left Nottingham I needed a place to stay so when I called up Carter he said he had a spare bed going begging and after living there for two weeks Eve turns up demanding Carter to tell her why her room has been taken"

"Oh wow, not good, but were them two like"

"Dating? No she was just his room mate but what Carter forgot to tell me was that she was going out to Spain for a while to see her family, it was something to do with her mother getting married again or something, but anyway when we first met we didn't exactly start on good terms"

"Yeh she seems a little, erm rough around the edges" Djaq put it nicely.

Laughing Marian replied "Yeh she's good at that, but she's fine once you get to know her" Marian picked up another few cans "It's ok I got it" She indicated with her head.

"Oh yeh sorry sweetie" She pick up an couple of glasses and made there way back into the living room and handed everyone there drinks. Eve then grabbed the remote "I gotta pee" She then pressed the pause button "Hey no way" Carter protested trying to steal the remote from her "Tough" She stated simply with a smile and wondered out of the room.

The gang sat in silence when Much asked the question everyone dreaded "So are you seeing anyone Marian" The rest of the gang stared daggers in Much's direction for being so insensitive to Marian's feeling. Marian just took a deep breath; she knew she had to tell them at some point, she looked at Allan for confirmation, to make sure he was fine with what she was about to do. He nodded his head to her while making his way towards her until he finally stood behind her. He placed both of his hands on he shoulder when she began "Well actually me and Allan-" She was cut off by the doorbell.

"Hang on a second sweet let me just get the door, it's probably the pizza" But when Djaq opened the door she got the shock of her life. Oblivious to her feeling the rest of the gang were awaiting Djaq's return patiently so they could hear what Marian had to say. But instead of hearing what they should of heard to be the exchange of money for the five pizzas they ordered, all they heard was "Hello Aunty Djaq!" Puzzled Marian, Allan and Carter lent forward while John, Much and Will looked incredibly uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Who's that" Asked Allan from behind Marian.

"No one" Much replied quickly, but then there were the sounds of approaching feet, well it really sounded like little stamps. And then a little girl wobbled into the room she had a light pink dress on with white thick tights and matching pink buckled shoes. And what little hair she had on her head was tied up in two pigtails on each side of her head. She stared at the gathering of people on the sofas then smiled brightly saying "Hello" Shyly.

Djaq then came rushing back into the room right behind the little girl followed by two more figures behind Djaq.

"No wait don't come in" Djaq shouted to the two people behind her.

"Djaq what's the matter with you it's-" The man said but stopped as he saw the two people he thought he'd never see ever again. But by doing this the women behind him knocked right into his back.

"Robin, what are you-" Then she realised why he stopped "Oh my god" She sighed placing a hand over her gawping mouth.

"What are you doing here" Robin asked Marian full of surprise and quiet happiness, although the cold, hurt look he received off of her made all the happiness he got from looking at her faded away and turned into guilt.

"I live here" She stated bitterly, although she was trying her best not to look at him. _Damn it_ she thought _its just my luck to return to Nottingham and find he's ten times hotter then when I left _She inwardly sighed _why couldn't he be ugly and over weight, then it would be a lot easier to get over him._

"You live here" Rose spoke up "And you to Allan" She looked around to see the gang giving them sympathetic looks although there was a few new faces that she didn't recognise, these people were staring daggers at them both, so Rose guest it must be one of Marian's or Allan's friends.

"Yes we've just moved here today and now thanks to you two you've ruined it" Allan said and with every word this voice became louder. Marian then placed a hand on Allan's arm then signalled to the small child that was sucking her thumb and hiding behind Djaq's legs. That's when it click "Oh my god" Marian screwed up her face and stood up "I can't believe this" She chocked.

"Hey what's the matter" Carter was instantly at her side, Marian squeezed her eyes tightly shut, so when she opened them again she hoped they all would have disappeared, but it didn't work. She took a deep breath then got onto her hands and knee's so she was at the little girls level she then said "Hello there what's your name" Marian smiled sweetly not wanting to scare the girl. She then replied coyly "Hailey" Marian quickly clamped her mouth shut, in fear of sobbing before asking her "Hi Hailey, could you do me a favour and point to your mummy and daddy please" Hailey stared at Marian confused before pointing her sticky finger towards Robin and Rose.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Allan swore slamming his hand on the wall, making the little girl jump "Allan" Djaq scolded as Hailey ran to Roses open arms "I don't believe this" Allan kept repeating over and over again.

"Allan calm down" Djaq then turned to Much, "Why don't you take Hailey outside"

"Oh ok" Much said hastily taking Hailey from Rose and headed for the front door. When it banged shut Allan let rip "I don't fucking believe this!"

"Allan calm down" Will tried to calm one of his best friends down "No, Will because this is completely fucked up"

"I know but"

"But nothing" He then looked at Robin and Rose who hadn't said anything for a few minutes "I can't believe you two, not only did you sleep together but you didn't even have the curtsy to use fucking protection!"

"Allan please" John tried this time "No John I won't" He then walked up to Robin and stared at him long and hard in the face "You" He spat "You were one of my best friends" Allan began who yelled at him as if they had slept together only yesterday "And now you have taken everything I ever wanted away from me, first my girlfriend" He then looked at her in disguised, Rose turned her head away sharply not meeting his gaze "And now you have her child, wow what a perfect little family" He laughed bitterly "I think you deserve a medal for being the biggest bastard ever!" He snapped waving his arms around.

"Mate I'm-" Allan then grabbed Robin by the collar of his shirt "You got to be shitting me, don't ever call me mate" His face was mere centimetres from Robin's as he growled at him.

"I'm sorry Allan, I really am" Robin almost sobbed, hating himself for what he had done to his friend. He had really fucked up and if he could turn back the clock he would, he had such stupid reasons for sleeping with Rose that night but no one would give him the chance to explain. But when he thought about it he didn't really deserve their co-operation.

Allan was about to hit Robin square in the jaw when Marian placed a hand on his shoulder and said "He's not worth it" Allan reluctantly let go of his collar and took a step back away from him. Robin didn't know what was worse the fact that Marian thought he was worthless or the look she just gave Allan, he recognised that look straight away, it was the look of love, the look that only she would give him but now all he got was the look of disappointment, disguised and betrayal.

"Please Marian" He begged, "Give me a chance to explain"

She couldn't even look at him, "No" Her eyes were focused on the ground "You weren't just my boyfriend" Her striking blue eyes met his, and she held back the tears that were threatening to fall before chocking out, "You were my best friend" Robin reached out his hand to cup her cheek but she only pulled away, "I think it's best that you leave" Marian stressed with fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok" Robin choked, disappointed and hurt by her rejection. He then took one last look at the gang and then made his way out of the front door with Rose, who wouldn't dare look at the rest of the group. Once they had gone Allan left the room murmuring something about needing a stronger drink and the gang instantly relaxed. In some ways they were happy, things could of gone a lot worse, there was no violence and they knew what Robin and Allan could be like, so all in all the meeting could even be called a success. Then there was another knock at the door, the whole gang immediately tensed hoping that it wasn't Robin coming back to start a fight, they all huddled around the door waiting to tell Robin to go home. But when Djaq pulled open the door the gang let swash over them a sigh of relief.

"Hey did you order a pizza"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**OK if you've come this far then please push the little green button marked 'Review this Story/Chapter' and as a thank you I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :D**

**Thank you **

**Robyn**

**x**


	3. Old Feelings Renewed

**Chapter 3 – Old Feelings Renewed **

**Ok sorry for the late update to those of you still reading, I just wasn't happy with the end of this chapter but now I'm satisfied – well more satisfied then I was **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy!!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

When Robin and Rose finally made it back home Hailey was already asleep. Her head was resting on the side of the car seat in a cute manner and her thumb was hanging from her slightly open mouth, still dripping with saliva from where it had previously been sucked. Rose got out of the car and carefully carried Hailey out; her movements were slow so she didn't wake her. While Rose did this Robin had stayed still in the drivers seat, he didn't move from his position he just kept staring straight a head of him with both of his hands on the wheel. But the little cries from Hailey waking brought him out of his trance long enough for him to realise that he was still in the car and that he had the keys to the front door.

He quickly shut and locked the car door and ran over to where Rose was 'shhh-ing' and rubbing Hailey back to try and calm her, but it was no use it was clearly way past her bedtime and she desperately needed the sleep. Once Robin had opened the door Rose went straight into the kitchen to start Hailey's bedtime routine as she usually did.

Robin wandered into the living room and switched on the TV because he had nothing better to do. As he sat there he pondered over the life he could of had, the life he still wanted to share with Marian. But sadly this was the life he could never have, he felt trapped and alone. He knew he didn't love Rose; he never had not in that way. But that one night had cost him so much, he had not only lost his friend and the love of his life but he had lost hope, the hope for a better life that was now a dream. The only thing that kept him going at times was the thought of Hailey, his sweet little girl that he treasured with all his heart. He didn't want to abandon her; he'd die before that happened. But seeing Marian tonight just brought back old memories, but also seeing her brought but the constant reminder of what he had done and he couldn't stand it.

"Robin" Rose called from the kitchen "Yeh" he replied half-heartedly from his lazy position on the sofa.

"Could you take Hailey to bed please" She asked.

Robin didn't reply he just heaved himself off of the sofa and went off into the kitchen to pick up his dozy daughter who was resting her head on the kitchen table trying to sleep in the harsh light.

Once Robin had her in his arms she instantly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He sighed tiredly and took her upstairs and after lying her down comfortably on her bed and covering her over with her Barbie blanket he took a moment to stare at her. She looked like a little angel while she slept, so innocent and yet vulnerable to the world around her. He ran his hand gently through her light brown hair then placed a soft kiss on her fore head before he left the room.

He went back to his sitting position on the sofa when Rose came into join him, they sat in silence both staring blankly at the screen. Neither knowing what to say to the other about the events of that evening. Rose had a worried expression on her face, which Robin was curious about but he didn't bovver asking her if she was ok. In fact he was surprised when she spoke to him "I not going to force you to stay, you know" Rose voice was quiet but full of power and confidence. He didn't reply straight away he just relaxed his head on the back of the sofa and shut his eyes tightly almost in thought. It was temping to just get up and leave like this never happened but he couldn't do it, not to poor little Hales "I'm not going anywhere" His words contained the same volume and power as hers.

She sighed deeply and crossed her hands over her chest before saying honestly, "But you don't love me" This time he didn't reply at all, "You never have and you never will, so don't feel like I'm forcing you to-"

"Your not forcing me at all this is my choice" He sighed deeply "And I choose to stay" But he knew it was only for the good of his daughter.

"But your miserable" She reasoned turning around in her seat.

There was more silence from him before he answered "Things could be a lot worse for me" He refused to look at her.

"Yeh but they could have been a lot better" She spoke quickly before sighing, she looked down at her hands then whispered, "I'm sorry"

"What" Robin said finally looking at her.

"We both know it my fault… what happened that night, it was all my fault"

Unsure of how to react to her he gently placed a hand on top of hers, it must of worked because she gave him a weak smile "We both had are problems that night and we were both pretty drunk" He moved his hand away before saying, "Anyway it's not like I didn't say no now, did I?"

"I know" She sobbed "but I just feel so guilty"

"You, me both" He whispered under his breath.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes but Roses tears began to fall more freely down her face, "I miss him" She cried "I miss him so much Robin" Her body began to violently shake as she began to sob in her hands.

"Hey" Robin said in a calm, soothing voice "I understand, I miss Marian too but lets face it there never going to forgive us, hell its been two years and they haven't even let us explain what happened that night" Her crying began to subside "Look we just need to focus on Hales at the moment, ok?" He sighed then pushed off of the arm of the chair "I'm going to bed"

"Yeh me too" She breathed "I think a good nights sleep will do me good" They both made there way up stairs, then Rose turned to Robin and said quietly as not to disturb Hailey "I'll see you in the morning" Before opening her bedroom door to go to bed, Robin just nodded and went into the spare room, where he usually slept.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

After Robin and Roses fatal appearance with little Hailey the atmosphere wasn't quite the same as it was before. The celebrating was in short supply and everyone just ended up sitting in silence and eating their pizza while watching the film. Although once all the pizza was eaten and the film had ended everyone made excuses to leave early. In fact the only people who were left at Marian and Djaq's apartment, apart from the two were Allan, Will and Carter. Allan was in the kitchen pouring himself another large vodka when Will came into the room "Mate are you sure you should have another one" He grimaced as he watched his friend take a large sip from his glass, "Yes" He said a little tipsy while leaning on the counter to hold himself up.

"Come on I'd better take you home" He then tried pulling Allan to the front door but he wouldn't budge, "No I want to talk to Marian" He complained, his voice high and whiny.

"Ok, fine" Will reasoned, walking into the other room to fetch Marian he said "Hey Maz, Allan wants a word with you" He hurried her trying to get Allan home quickly before he was completely hammered.

"Oh ok" Marian quickly walked back into the kitchen and found Allan finishing off his glass, he was about to pour another one when Marian snapped "I hope your not thinking of having another" Allan pulled a face, he looked like a little boy who was found stealing biscuits for the cookie jar "I'm sorry" He said defeated.

"You can't go on like this, we both said we'd move on" She stood besides him "If your not happy then-"

"Woah wait a minute, I never said I wasn't happy with you" He turned to face her, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes "I love you, too pieces" Marian smiled as he placed his warm hand on her cheek "Its just, seeing _her and him_ tonight… and with a child… it just came as a bit of a shock you know"

"I understand perfectly" She sighed placing her hand on top of his, they then both heard the kitchen door swing open "Oh I'm sorry, I'm not disturbing something am I?" Carter asked worried he had ruined an intimate moment between the pair. Him and Eve were the only two who knew about them and they had promised to keep it a secret until they were ready to tell the rest of the gang, "No your fine… in fact bring Djaq and Will in here" He then went out of the room. Marian looked at Allan "We have to tell them this secret, it's been eating away at me all day" She grumbled.

"Whatever you want babe, I'm sure they'll understand anyway, so don't worry" She took a deep breath as Djaq and Will came into the kitchen "What's the matter sweetie" Djaq asked concerned.

"Well" Marian began but she stopped and turned to Allan for support, who then finished for her "Basically to cut a long story short me and Marian are dating" Marian was a little annoyed at his bluntness and gave him a dirty look. Djaq and Will just stared at there friends in disbelief for a moment or two, unsure whether to be happy or sad with the news they just received, Will was the first to speak "That's great mate" He moved forward and enveloped them both in a warm hug, while Djaq stood glued to the spot in shock and said "Why didn't you tell me sooner" She looked hurt and Marian knew she had some explaining to do so she rambled quickly "Oh Djaq I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner its just I didn't know how you were going to react and I've had so many other thing on my mind and its-"

"Stop, stop, stop" Djaq insisted waving her hands in front of her "Don't worry yourself, I'm not angry sweetie I'm happy for you as long as your happy, I just wished you had told me sooner" She said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry I'll never keep anything from you again I promise" Marian swore her hand on her heart, then Djaq embrace her tightly, with a huge smiled planted on her face. She then repeated his action on Allan. Pulling back she asked "How long?"

Allan still a bit tipsy lent his back against the counter while Marian answered, "Oh erm not long really… a couple of months"

"Oh… well great" Will smiled as convincingly as he could. He just kept thinking the same things over and over again like, were they both just doing this to get one over on Robin and Rose. No of course not if that were the case then Allan would have thrown that in their faces when they were here earlier. But maybe they're still doing it for the wrong reasons, maybe there doing it to fill the hole in there hearts by being intimate with each other. Will sighed maybe he was just thinking too much into it, he turned and looked at Djaq to see if she was reacting in the same way. But to his displeasure her face was unreadable, something that most people found incredibly annoying with her. She just stood there almost soaking the information in, and focusing on Marian's moving lips as she explained why she had asked to move in with Djaq and not find her own place with Allan.

"…Yeh so we'd thought it best if we take it slow, you know and not rush into things too fast" Marian breathed as Will finally started listening to what she was saying. Then there was silence between the four of them and they all blow a sigh of relief when Carter came back into the room, "Sorry guys but it's getting late and I don't have a car" he turned to Allan, who had brought him there.

Will tapped Carter on his shoulder to gain his attention "Don't worry I'll give you a lift" He then looked at his best friend "You too Allan, you can pick up your car in the morning" Will then took his keys form this pocket signalling there departure.

Allan then let out a moan of utter displeasure "No Will, I'm not going back to yours"

"Why not"

Allan turned to Marian "Can't I stay with you tonight" Marian glanced at Djaq who merely shrugged her shoulders "Sure of course you can" Marian smiled.

"Then its settled" Allan grinned "I will stay here with the lovely ladies and you two can go home and… well do what ever you wanna do" He rubbed his tired eyes and said his goodbyes to the two boys and then left for Marian's bed room. Will, Carter and Djaq gave Marian a look of quiet concern, she just sighed "Don't worry he'll be fine by morning… well other then a banging hangover anyway" She then said her goodbyes and good nights to the three and then followed Allan who was already lying on top of the covers on her bed snoring like a baby. She sighed at him then used all her strength to move him over to one side of the bed. She quickly got dressed into an old T-shirt then laid beside her drunken lover. Turning over and closing her eyes to go to sleep she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she looked over her shoulder to see Allan snuggling into her back. She turned her head away from him not just from the smell of alcohol on his breath but because she knew that somebody else should be holding her tightly when she slept, and it wasn't suppose to be Allan.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The next day came too quickly for Marian; she had so much to do and so little time to do it in. Allan had left at eleven with an awful hang over, Marian just laughed at his stupid-ness before telling him it was his own fault for getting so pissed. And by three o' clock that afternoon Marian had finished unpacking the rest of her stuff in record time and had seen Linda about work and when she should start. She was now walking back from Linda's house and had decided to grab a coffee before she toddled back to her apartment. As she waited in the queue she checked the prices of the coffee's, while pulling out her purse. Then she heard a quiet coughing noise from behind her, but she chose to ignore it. Then it happen a second time and then she realised it wasn't a coincidence; someone was trying to get her attention.

Turning around to see the annoying coughing person, she jumped slightly as her breath caught up in the back of her throat and she had to force herself not to cry at the pathetic hard done by look on his face. While not looking directly into his eyes she whispered to him "What do want Robin"

And with his best pleading eyes he could muster he begged "Forgiveness" The look on his face broke her heart, she so desperately wanted to kiss him and hold him in her arms, but her head and her heart were telling her two different things, if she went with her heart she would be forgiving him too easily and she wasn't sure if she could handle something like this again. So deciding with her head like she usually did she spat angrily "Well tough Locksley your just gonna have to live with it" She then turned around sharply and was thankful that the queue was moving otherwise she may have had to look at his remorseful face.

He gently span her around "Please Marian I'd do anything… I hate myself for what I did that night… and I know that there's probably no hope for us in the future but… well, I … I miss you" His hand softly caressed her shoulder making her sigh in contentment. But like a sledgehammer reality soon hit her, she pulled away from his hold like he had some kind on infectious disease.

"No, no I can't" She whispered quietly almost to herself, but Robin wasn't taking no for an answer and he began to slowly move toward her.

Then she said more forcefully "No you stay away from me you don't deserve my forgiveness" Forgetting about her coffee she then stormed out of the shop, and was soon followed out by Robin "Marian wait" He pulled her to one side.

"Your not being fair" He snapped getting irritated.

"Oh I'm not being fair, well I'm sorry" She sang sarcastically.

"Look Marian that's not what I meant, its just-"

"No you listen to me, you expect me to listen to your crap after all the shit you've put me through" She paused for breath "Then what ay?" She laughed bitterly; she was about to continue but was cut off by his hoarse voice.

"I know ok, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and shit but hell at least be fair and listen to my side of the story ok?"

"No… its not ok" She said calming herself down and talking at a more reasonable level, "I really loved you… and then you…" She couldn't even finish her sentence "Look just do me a favour and leave me alone" She turned to walk away, but he then called out to her, "But I love you!"

His words made her stop dead in her tracks, she didn't know whether to be happy or offended by them, so she stared back at him and snapped "You make me sick" She moved towards him again "How dare you tell me you love me when you have a girlfriend and a child" She spat now right in front of him with her hands firmly placed on each of her hips.

He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Me and Rose aren't together, we just-"

"I don't care, you still have a child with her"

"But what about my feelings for you hm? I just can't make them disappear like you have" He forced his tears back "You know sometimes late at night I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you, and what I did to you… you know there isn't a single day that goes by where I regret all the stupid things that I've done, and believe me I'd do anything, _anything _for your forgiveness" He said passionately standing tall and proud because hoped he'd got his point across.

"You can regret your little heart out, but you made your bed two years ago, now lie in it" She snapped refusing to give into his little speech.

He looked down at his feet then back up to her face, his eyes were glazed over with tears that were seconds from falling and he almost sobbed when he said "You really hate me don't you" He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. They just stood there in silence, a very uncomfortable silence and she finally broke it by saying softly to him "I don't hate you Robin… I just hate what you did"

His heart melted as soon as she uttered those words, "Then maybe we can work on are relationship?"

"Robin wake up, we have no relationship"

"Please Marian I'm not asking for much, I just want to be your friend again" He pleaded "And then maybe in the future-"

"No"

"No" he repeated

"You can't anyway your with Rose" She grimaced trying to divert the situation.

"No I'm miserable with Rose… I want no, I need you" He added sweetly at the end.

"Well I'm sorry but you've missed your chance…" She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not about Allan, she could and maybe she should after everything he'd put her through, but the way he looked at her with those burning eyes which she could easily get lost in made her soften the blow, "I'm seeing someone" Although surprisingly her tone wasn't harsh and bitter like she had expected it to be.

Although unknown to her, her words cut him deeper then any knife could, he even visibility took a step back in shock, he sighed in disappointment "Oh… anyone I know?" He smiled sadly trying to contain the feeling of lost.

"No" She lied quickly, she didn't even know why, it not that she should care what he thinks; it was his fault in the first place.

"Ok" He said bluntly, and then added "But what about us… can we be friends again?"

Marian couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that swan through her veins, she was going out with Allan, even though she still loved Robin and although he had betrayed her in the worst way possible she didn't really believe that she could carry on living without him, even if he became just a friend to her. She sighed mentally; knowing the decision she was about to make was mainly feud by her guilt of seeing Allan.

"I'll think about it" She almost smiled at the ray of hope that shone out of Robin's eyes. His smile was small but on the inside he couldn't be smiling any bigger.

"Well I'd better go" Marian quickly announced and began walking away.

"Ok… and Marian" She stopped and turned around "Thanks" They then separated and went their different directions, both with small hidden smiles on their faces.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Yeh like I said I'm not too sure if I'm happy or not with it**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think, feedback is always appreciated**

**Now the next chapter hasn't been written yet so the next update may not be until about Sunday – I still need to do a ton of course work so I'm hoping Sunday lol!!**

**Robyn**

**x**


	4. Provoking The Monster Within

**Chapter 4 – Provoking The Monster Within**

**I'm actually quite proud of the first part of this chapter, not so much with the ending lol**

**Anyhoo as promised chapter 4**

**Please review and enjoy!!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Marian was browsing through the clothe rack at New Look when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and heard an all too familiar annoying whine whispered in her ear "Can we go now" She stifled a laugh as Allan rested his head on her shoulder "Please" He begged rather undignified.

"I thought this was suppose to be my treat?" She questioned, "Anyway I'm nearly done, so would you please shut up" Allan smiled wickedly before pinching at her sides making her giggle uncontrollably. She gave Allan a playful smack before composing herself in front of the other costumers who were giving them vulgar looks.

"Come on we'd best leave, that old lady at the counter is giving us the most dirtiest look" Marian covered her mouth to hide her smile, just in case the old women saw them and decided to tell them how indecent and inconsiderate there were being to the people around them.

Allan, who really didn't give a stuff about the women said loudly "She can look all she likes" He then stared directly at her "I don't know why she's in here anyway, theses clothes are bit too modern for her, she'd be more happy at… er…erm, Marian what's the place called that sells carpets and curtains" Allan mocked, while Marian dragged Allan out of the shop before the old women could hit him with her bag.

They ran down the street to get out of sight of the shop and the old women, Marian hissed to him, "One of theses days your get in trouble for talking like that especially to an old women" Allan pulled on her arm making her walk at a more reasonable pace "I'm not worried"

"Well you should be, because if I hadn't of pulled you out of there then I think that lady would of beaten you to death with her bag" Allan merely laughed as they approached there next shop.

"But that's the thing isn't it Marian" He pulled her close to him "Your always be there to stop me doing stupid things" She smile cheekily "Why don't you just stop doing stupid things"

Allan researched his brain for a witty comeback but when he couldn't think of one he pouted "Shut up!"

They wondered through Tesco picking up various items while they continued there little game of witty banter. When Marian was examining a product she hastily put it down and moved on, Allan was puzzled by Marian action and asked "Hey what's up I thought you liked lasagne" He then pressed "What is it? Haven't you got enough cash? You know I'll loan you some if-"

"No Allan its fine and Yes before you bombard me with any more questions I'm having a bit of a cash flow crisis and No I don't want a loan" She sighed heavily.

"Come on Marian don't be so proud you shouldn't be shamed because you need money, even the best of us get a little hard up on cash at times…" He cupped her cheek with his hand "Tell me what's the matter"

She smiled "There no problem its just, well, I teach dance after school a few times a week ad it doesn't bring much money in and don't get me wrong I love it there, and I'm not stupid I know I need to find a second job to help pay the rent but…" She stopped for breath before continuing, "I thought I knew what I wanted to do but now I'm not so sure"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what my vocation is"

"But I thought it was dance, you know to star in music video's" He smiled

"So did I but, I… I don't think I'm good enough" She bowed her head while Allan's smile only grew, he lifted her chin with his fore finger and thumb and whispered, "We both know that that's not true, your amazing and if you find you need a little extra cash" He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, his lips just hovering millimetres away from hers making her catch her breath "You know where to find it" His words were spoken deliberately slow making Marian shiver. He then cashed his lips down onto her; the pressure from his mouth caused her to take a step backwards to recover herself. Her small hands instantly wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him closer. And his arms moved up to her shoulder blades as his tongue darted in her mouth. Pulling away for breath they couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across their faces.

"So should I write you a cheque or should I just pay you in cash sweetie" He whispered huskily. Marian, with her arms still wrapped around Allan's neck, leant back away from his lips, just in case he tried to kiss her again. And began to bite her lower lip in her owe alluring way, almost pondering the thought. His drove Allan crazy and he couldn't help but add, "You know there's more then one way you could pay me back" His lips started to travel up her neck and he smiled when he heard her lustful moan. Moving back towards her face he then planted one long kiss to her lips before leaning his head on hers.

"We should get going" She smiled and kissed him quickly again before pulling him into a hug. As she pulled back she noticed that Allan's face had lost its bright smile and that he was staring at something behind her. He looked down at Marian who was still in his embrace then looked back at the person behind her. His face then twisted into a sinister smile, curious Marian turned around to see none other then Rose with little Hailey in her arms and Robin with a small basket hanging limp in his hand.

Marian face reddened, she almost felt ashamed about what she was doing with Allan, and the last thing she wanted was the two of them to find out like this. Marian then buried her head in Allan shoulder unable to make any eye contact with the two. Rose was the first to speak "What's going on here?" She asked shocked to her very core.

Allan just smiled and locked Marian in a gripping hug, "Oh hey there" He sang loudly "Look Marian it's the Locksley's, well isn't this a pleasant surprise and as to quote the sheriff a clue… no" He patronised evilly, reminding everyone of their high school bully, "No, I mean…" Rose started but couldn't think of the words to continue.

"You mean what are me and Marian doing here?" He guessed "Well I decided to take out my beautiful _girlfriend_ here and treat her to a few new clothes, it what any _good boyfriend_ would do" His smile began to frighten Marian so she uttered to him quietly "Please stop" Allan looked surprised by Marian's comment, he unlike Marian was still unwilling to forgive the two and put this whole thing behind them.

"No" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "We have nothing to hide, I love you and you love me, there's nothing wrong about the world knowing that, right?"

"Of course not, but please Allan can we both just go, I don't want to make a scene" She began to look around at all the spectator pretending to inspect there food product when really all there senses were locked on the mini scene, which looked like at any second could turn out to be a full blown argument if not a fight.

He shook his head angrily "I don't care what other people think, and neither should you" He barked quietly.

Robin just started at the two while there little argument was going on, they already looked like an old married couple bickering in the shops like that. But nothing could distract Robin long enough for him to see past the fact that they were still locked in a tight embrace, he felt like someone had torn open his chest, ripped out his heart then through it on the floor and jumped on it repeatedly. She had moved on, and not just on to anyone but to him. Allan a dale. Sudden a thousand thoughts came rushing through Robin's mind, _what if they got married? What if they had children or moved away from Nottingham? I could never see her again or worse I could see her everyday with him by her side_. He wasn't thinking rationally but it didn't stop him wondering. _Is this what she feels like every time she sees me with Rose and Hailey? _He thought _No wonder she can't even stand look at me _he sighed sadly.

Rose was thinking the same things as Robin, but one very important point stood out to her like a sore thumb. She had a secret that no one knew about, and only she knew the damage something like this secret could cause. She never knew if she would ever get the chance to tell her secret, she thought she did at one point, but now the hope of revealing it seemed to get farer away from her everyday. Which only added to her guilt by not telling it even if it did mean doing more bad then good. But she kept quiet and buried her feelings and true emotions.

Anyone watching the four of them would find it hard to believe that they were all once very good and close friends. But now Rose thought, _I'm not even good enough to clear the dirt off there shoes_. Tears once more began to form in her eyes as she stared lovingly at the man she could never have.

Marian sighed heavily she wanted nothing more then to scream at Allan for making her feel so uncomfortable. But she kept her feeling in check; she was pretty good at that. But it was hard to think when Robin was around, she loved him so much but the pain he had caused her, she feared would never go away. And then their was Allan, who like everyone on this planet had his moments where he completely pissed her off. But Allan could be so sweet and so loving at times that she could forget everyone else in the world, and there were times where she thought she could really make a go at there relationship, but when Robin was here in her presents the idea suddenly felt wrong.

Allan was still whispering hoarsely in her ear about them standing there ground and telling them the truth about there love for each other when Marian finally lost her rag "That's it!" She shouted at the top of her lungs causing little Hailey to jump and drop her toy, which she had been playing with in Rose arms. She was completely obvious to her parent's distress and just looked on in bewilderment at the people around her.

"I've had enough Allan, I'm leaving!" She bellowed with the same loudness as her last words.

"What do you mean leaving?" He snapped angrily.

"It means I can't deal with this at the moment Allan, you're making this too hard!" Her voice had broken into a harsh whisper.

"Oh I'm making this too hard am I well I'm-" But he stopped mid-sentence realising she was no longer present.

Allan turned bitterly to Robin "Are you happy now!" He spat getting in Robin's face.

Robin felt extremely guilty for what he had done to both Allan and Marian and he had fought all his natural instincts every time Allan got in this face to provoke him into fighting him, but if Allan push him anymore Robin worried he'd do something he would regret.

"Allan I can't say I'm sorry enough, what do you want me to do ay?" Robin snapped getting annoyed that Allan wouldn't back off. Rose sensing what was coming took off with little Hailey in her arms and left the shop.

"You know I would do anything to turn the clock back… I know I hurt you Allan but nothing you could do to me could ever make me feel any worse them I already do about myself" Robin spat at his former friend.

"Oh my heart bleeds for you Robin it really does, you don't want forgiveness from me, come on lets face it Robin you miss Marian you don't care about me, this is all to do with Marian" He narrowed his eyes and him then the disgusted look on his face turned twisted and evil again, making Robin almost shudder. The look on Allan's face didn't look human, not like the Allan everybody knew; it was a creepy, scary Allan he was almost irreconcilable.

He smile darkly before saying something that he knew Robin would completely flip out over "But do you know what Robin" He tone was a mixture of sarcasm, betrayal and disgust "I understand why you want to be back in Marian's good book" He took a step back preparing himself for what was to come next, and he said smugly "She is a great shag"

Robin's blood began to boil over it was one thing that they were together, but Robin didn't even contemplate for a moment about the idea of them sleeping together. And as Allan predicted Robin threw a hard punch at his jaw, which he successfully ducked while laughing, "Touch a nerve there did I?" Robin threw another punch, this time he was successful as his fist connected with his Allan's stomach. The people around them began to crowd around as the two boys began to fight one another.

This time Allan returned a punch to Robin's eye, which would leave a nasty purple bruise there for tomorrow. After holding his head to recover from the blow from Allan fist Robin took a swing at Allan's legs, he kicked him hard in the back of then knee's causing him to buckle and fall onto the floor. Allan quickly scrambled to his feet and spat "Your gonna pay for that one you bastard" He then took a dive at Robin by running into his chest and pushing him backwards into a row of shelves covered in tomato soup cans. Robin's back connected with the shelves causing him to yell out in pain. Now complete enraged by Allan, he took his own dive at him, he was now sat on Allan's chest beating the crap out of him, and he only stopped when the security guards finally arrived.

They were both throw out of the shop and asked never to return there again. They were lucky that the police weren't informed but neither of them cared, once they both left the shop they stormed away in different directions.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Allan walked quickly to Marian's apartment and ignored the gasps and stares from the people off the street who were commenting on Allan now bleeding forehead and bruise cheek. Although Allan didn't really care about the people who had nothing better to do then to make a passing comment to him. He only cared about Marian and how he had left things with her at the shop, he was still absolutely fuming about what happened at Tesco but he decided it was best to go and see Marian otherwise he might be tempted to go and find Robin and finish him off.

He got to the front door and knocked on it twice.

When Marian answered surprisingly she didn't look shocked, almost like she knew this would happen "What do you want" She said bluntly.

"What do you bloody think I want" He growled.

She let out an irritated moan "Well if that's gonna be your attitude Allan then you can shove off" She tried slamming the door but Allan held it open with his foot "Look I'm sorry but what did you expect?" He then came barging through the door.

"What?" Marian asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Marian, at the shop what the hell was that!" He demanded, blood still trickling down his forehead

"Right ok" Marian smiled sarcastically as Allan poured himself a drink "I'm getting abuse from the man who's just come back from what can only be described as a war zone"

"Pfft!" Allan grumbled bringing the glass to his lips, "Did you win?" Marian asked, as Allan stopped from drinking his drink.

"What?" Allan spat annoyed.

"Did you win" Marian repeated, still looking confused at Marian's word's she pointed to the fresh, new bruise that was beginning to form on his face.

Realising he said "Oh leave it out would ya"

"No I won't because I knew, I just knew this would happen Allan, that's why I wanted to leave, but you can't let it go can you" She snapped angrily "You need to learn to control your temper!"

Allan leant back on the back of the sofa and started laughing heartily; confused Marian asked, "Why are you giggling like an idiot?"

"I just don't know why I bother" He began to trail his finger around the edge of his glass.

"What do you mean now?" She huffed getting frustrated.

"I said I don't know why I bother" He took a sip of his drink and as he removed the glass from his lips he caught a glimpse of Marian's disapproving stare "You know I don't like you drinking" She said calmly with her arms folded across her chest.

He just smiled as he raised the alcoholic beverage to his lips "I know" He said bitterly.

"Do you care for me at all?" She asked quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Do you?" Allan growled back "What happen at the shop" He stopped to find the right words "That was so, so…humiliating"

"Humiliating?"

"Yes, Marian humiliating… there I am telling everybody how much I love you and you just look at me like… like your ashamed of me"

"Well it's not like you chose the right place to do it in now was it" Marian snapped back "What did you really expect me to do Allan, did you want me to stand in front of a microphone and have me pledge my undying love for you"

He let out a moan "I don't understand you" He slammed the glass onto the table and began to walk towards her, "Why aren't you more angry with them, this is the man that slept with one of your friends and had a child with her, how on earth can you expect me to be civil to them!"

"Well Allan you have to try because we can't go on like this, because this is beginning to stress me out too much ok, its just too much!" She stated passionately with tears coming to her eyes. Allan stood shocked and a little taken back he suddenly realised how much this was affecting her. There Allan was plainly making it clear to everyone how much pain and suffering Robin and Rose had caused him, while Marian on the other hand was bottling up most of her true feeling inside and it had begun to eat away at her until she finally cracked.

"Hey, hey look I'm sorry sweetie" He sighed enveloping her into a warm loving hug "I'm sorry" He rubbed her back gently as she soaked his shirt with tears.

"Look sweetie" Her head was still resting against his chest but she looked up at him with caring eyes "I'm sorry, for acting like an prick" he began to caress her cheek "I guess I was so focused on concentrating my angry towards Robin and Rose that I forget about you and your feelings" She smiled at him for his comforting hug and turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand. She then sighed, "Do you think we made the right decision getting together?" She then hastily continued at the sight of his hurt expression "You don't think we did it for the wrong reason's?"

Allan thought for a moment he probably did go out with Marian for the wrong reasons at the start, but now his feelings for her had changed he wasn't entirely sure if it was love or lust, but he knew one thing for sure he didn't want to see her get hurt. He wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world and he wasn't sure if that came from being romantically in love with her or just came from the love he had for her as a friend.

He sighed, "Honestly I don't know, but I do care for you Marian, I don't want to see you get hurt" He repeated his thoughts.

"And I care a lot for you too but maybe we should slow things down a little, I mean the main reason were not living together now is because I don't want to ruin what I have with you"

"But you still want to be with me?" He asked a little scared of the answer.

"Do you want to be with me?" She answered his question with her own question

Suddenly the silence between them had broken as they heard the front door go "Hi ya it's only me, how was your shopping trip with-" Djaq jumped at the slight of Allan bloody and bruised face "What on earth happen to you?" She asked concerned rushing over towards the pair. They broke apart and breathed a sigh of relief, the intrusion was welcomed quite happily "It's a long story Djaq" Marian sighed shaking her head.

"Well don't just stand there come on Allan in the kitchen we need to clean those up and maybe one of you would like to enlighten me as to how this all happened" Djaq sighed heavily and mumbled under her breath "As if I don't already know" before wondering into the kitchen to get a damp cloth for Allan's head. Marian and Allan soon followed her through to the kitchen; they were both trying to avoid that awkward question that they never got to answered.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**I don't have the foggiest clue when this will be updated next hopefully I will post another chapter before I go away for a week but no promises, ok?**

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Robyn**

**x**


	5. Friendly Advice

**Hey everybody, once again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I do have a good excuse for not updating (for a change lol!)**

**I was actually going to post this about a week ago but this weekend I came down with flu and now I've got a chest infection so really your lucky I'm updating at all :P**

**But I will apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it was suppose to be a lot longer but I've decided to split it in two because I don't know when I will be updating next :D **

**Please forgive me, review and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5 – Friendly Advice**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Much walked slowly from the kitchen holding two full glasses of Pepsi steadily in his hands and back into the living room, before handing Robin his cold beverage he muttered, "So what's the matter?"

"What makes you think there's a problem?" Robin questioned, taking the glass from his friend.

"Don't play the innocent with me, you only ever come over to see me for two reason's, one is to borrow money or two is because you need some advice, so which one is it?" Much demanded in his usual curious tone.

Robin looked glumly down at the glass in his hands and wiped away the condensation on it before saying sincerely, "I'm sorry if you feel this way Much… you know you mean a lot more to me then that… and I come to you because I respect your opinion and because I trust your judgement"

"So it's the second reason, alright what's the problem?" Much tried to lighten the situation with a cheery joke, but failed miserably.

"What do you think it is?" Robin replied obviously expecting Much to know why he was here.

"Marian and Allan?" He guessed uncomfortably.

Robin put down his drink and spat rudely too Much "Oh how did you guess Much you're a bloody genius, you know you should win an award!"

"Look don't take this out on me, it's not my fault your in this mess" Much had learnt over the years to control his emotions when Robin got all sarcastic with him. He had heard a lot of sarcastic jeers from him and he was not about to give in to them now.

Taking a deep breath Robin then breathe "Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out at the moment" Taking pity on him like Much usually did, he instantly forgave him without saying a word.

"So what can I do to help you then?"

"It's just… well I'm guessing you know that Allan and Marian are a couple"

"Yeh, I did hear, sorry mate" He gave his friend his best comforting smile.

"And I know I don't have a right to be jealous but… it's just not fair" Robin pouted.

"Not fair?" Much looked surprised at Robin's choice of words.

"Yes, I mean come on Much, it's obvious isn't it that there only doing this out of spite" Robin spat bitterly.

Much sighed and prayed Robin wouldn't bite his head off for what he was about to say, "I don't believe that Robin"

"Oh really so your telling me that this is the real thing? That they haven't just come back to Nottingham to flaunt their relationship in front of me and Rose?" Robin growled angrily, while leaning aggressively over the side of his chair.

Much ran his hand through his dirty blond hair before saying calmly to his best friend, "Robin think about it this way, when you first saw Allan and Marian did they mention at any point that they were together?"

"No"

"Ok and tell me how did you find out they were in fact a couple?" Much said in the same tone.

"I saw them kissing in Tesco" He grimaced.

"So are you telling me that Allan and Marian knew where you were going to be and decided to start kissing in front of you just to wind you up?" Much reasoned.

"I suppose your right Much" He sighed heavily again before leaning back in his chair "But it just so hard to believe" Robin stated just above a whisper.

"How so?"

"Well to be honest I never really thought about Marian moving on, especially with Allan" Robin sighed deeply, trying his hardest not to think about the two of them in that compromising position.

"I know mate I'm sorry, but you did move on with Rose when Marian left you, hell you had a kid with her"

"You don't think I know that?" He cried.

"Look do you want to know what I think?"

"Go on then, after all I did come here for some advice?" Robin smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day.

"Well it's obvious that your still hung up on Marian" Much put it bluntly.

"Am I that obvious?" His sarcasm was back as was his cheeky grin.

"I'm afraid so my friend, anyway my point is that if you really want to be Marian's friend again-"

"But that's just it Much I don't want to be her friend I want to be her boyfriend then her fiancée and then finally her husband"

"I know you do Robin but lets face facts your with Rose and you have little Hales to think about" As soon as Much mentioned little Hailey's name Robin's face dropped like thunder.

"Oh god I know, I know Much… and I love her so much, she's my little angel and the last thing I want is to hurt her" Robin began to rub his temples in frustration at the mess he had made of his life.

"No one wants to hurt Hailey's feeling Robin"

"But I don't love Rose, what do I do about that?" Robin spoke plainly with pleading eyes.

"Robin you have told me this a thousand times, and I still think you should do the same thing"

"Which is?" He asked.

"Leave Rose you don't love her, you have already told me that you both sleep in separate beds it wouldn't be any different from your living situation now, look you know I have a spare room if you need it" He offered.

"You're a good friend Much" Robin smiled honestly.

"I know" Much said seriously causing them both laugh lightly.

"Ok do you want my honest opinion?"

"That's what I've came for" Robin clasped his hands together and leaned forward in his seat again.

"I believe Marian still loves you" Robin's face broke into a bright smile "But she loves Allan too" Robins smile shattered like glass and he returned to the broke man he had become "And to be completely honest with you Robin it shouldn't be Marian you should be trying to win over in the first place" Much pointed out.

Robin nodded understandingly "It's should be Allan"

"Got it in one" Much gave him a weak smile.

"Right, yeh I see where you're going with this"

"Do you" Much frowned

"Yes actually I do"

"Care to share then" Much joked sarcastically.

"Your saying I should become friends with Allan and then hopefully Marian will become my friend again" Much began to nod "And then in time she will see that me and her were made for each other and she'll come back to me" Robin said proudly, unaware of Much's glare.

"No that's not what I meant at all" Much yelled in frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere with him, the only thing he was fixated on was winning Marian back and this seriously annoyed Much because he knew he would be unsuccessful and would end up getting hurt again.

"Ok then what was it then genius" He replied not really caring about Much's idea in the slightest. He was as usual thinking that he knew best and that his plan would surely work to his advantage.

"Look Marian still has deep feelings for you but you shouldn't be trying to make up with her you should be trying to make up with Allan, are you with me so far?" Much gestured.

"Don't patronise me Much it doesn't suit you" Robin snarled, annoyed at his friend for taking the Mickey.

"Ok well anyway, my point is Robin that no matter how hard you try you got to remember that Marian and Allan are together and they are in love"

"No your wrong" Robin stated bluntly "I love her and she loves me and-" Much cut him off.

"Ok, ok but even so your still with Rose and you have little Hales"

"Oh well I agree with you there, but that's easily sorted out" He nodded.

"What are you gonna do then?" Asked his bewildered friend.

"Well if the offer still stands I'll leave Rose and move in with you"

"Ok and?"

"And your right about Allan I should be trying to make aments with him, and if he makes Marian happy… then maybe I should just back off"

"Wise decision, my friend… so when are you gonna tell Rose?" Much smiled.

"Tonight, the sooner this is done the better"

"Good and Allan?" Much questioned.

"I'll apologise to him soon, I promise" He smiled at his friend

"Ok well you can start moving things in as soon as you're ready alright?"

"Thank you my friend"

"No problems"

"Well I'd better be going" Robin smiled before draining the last of his Pepsi and leaving for the front door.

"Ok see you soon, bye" Much waved before shutting the door on his new roommate.

As Robin left Much's place he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the brunette beauty, his lovely fair maiden, his Marian. _Allan is so lucky to have Marian, she's such an amazing person, so caring, loving and loyal. Something that I never was to her _He thought bitterly to himself.

As Robin began his journey home on foot he starts to remember a particular Friday night many years ago.

It was a cold and rainy night at Marian's house and as usual Robin and Marian were alone in her room watching movies together. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, while he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Robin, I didn't invite you up here to do that you know"

"Liar" He whispered huskily.

"I'm serious" She giggled "Stop it and watch the film"

He groaned loudly burying his face into her shoulder "Maybe I wouldn't have to look for other ways of entertaining myself if this film wasn't so boring" He grumbled in a whiney tone.

"It's not boring" Marian protested rolling her eyes at him while turning around in his strong arms.

"Yes it is Marian, it's a total chick flick"

She laughed at his cute, pouting face "Ok then we can watch what ever you want sweetie"

"You know that's not what I want to do" He grinned, in his usual cocky, cheeky way.

"Well tough you can't always get what you want" She returns his smile, with her own toothy grin.

"I'm not asking for much" He chuckled while moving his hands down to her waist, and pulling her closer.

"Oh but I think you are" She quips pulling his hands away from her warm body.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Marian"

"Spoil sport my arse Robin" She laughed "Look we're 15 years old it's illegal to have underage sex and my dad should be back any minute now, ok now is not the time" She reasoned.

Robin cocked his eyebrows before shouting, "Woah I didn't say anything about having sex sweetie"

"Then what were you implying?"

"Well basically I was 'implying'" He air quoted her "That we sit here ignore the shitty film you've put on and make out for a bit"

She smiled at his bluntness before saying "You so weren't implying that"

"You've just got a dirty mind Marian admit it!" He chuckles at her bright pink cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous" She semi glared, semi smiled at him.

"Unless?" He pretended to think.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want that to happen"

"What! That's just sick" She blushed scarlet.

"Sick?" He raised his eyebrows at her once more "Oh so you think having sex with me would be sick?" He teased.

"That's not what I meant" She closed her eyes tightly and muttered under her breath 'Oh we are so not having his conversation'

"Oh no that's fine believe me Marian" He fake pouted at her while he moved out of her bed.

"Don't be like this," She groaned as he pretended to look for his shoes. She smiles and crawls to the edge of the bed and tugs at his arm making him stumble backwards onto the bed and on top of her "What can I do to make it up to you" She purred suggestively while running her hand up his chest and over his shoulder.

"Well I don't know but thinking off of the top of my head…" He doesn't continue his sentence he merely puts on his flirty smile while moving to lye properly on top of her on the bed. They then begin to make out until Edward returns home.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin left Much's place, well his new home in high spirits. It was weird after coming back from seeing him the other night, Robin had then decided on his way back to tell Rose straight out that he was moving out and much to his surprise Rose was cool with it. He guessed she knew just as well as he did that things weren't well between them and that it was probably in their best interest to live in separate houses. Although Robin had got this strange nagging feeling that something else was on her mind, but he didn't pry, he was just happy that she was ok with his leaving.

In fact the worst part of the night was explaining to little Hailey that he wasn't going to be around as much any more. That made him feel more guilty then he could of ever imagined, she did cry, actually that would be an under statement she actually cried her little heart out. And even though Robin knew this was probably for the best, it didn't stop him from thinking that he was doing wrong by her.

But now that he had moved in with Much, it sounded weird but he felt younger again. He didn't feel like a father anymore, he felt like a young teen starting his life in the big wide world. But even though Robin was in high spirits when he left his new place he was still nervous. Nervous because he was about to go and see Allan for the first time since their fight in Tescos, which as he remembered had been extremely embarrassing for him. He still remembered Rose's disapproving look when he came home that evening, his body covered in bruises.

And this was his major dilemma did he go over to Will's place to see Allan in person and explain to him properly that he was sorry he lost his temper with him and that he would love to be his friend again or did he just give him a ring over the phone and risk him hanging up or worse not picking up at all. Of course the choice was simple really, going in person would show him that he really cares. And so he put on his best brave face as he approached the front door to Will's place.

When he had rung the door bell he was greeted by a not too happy Carter, who just gave him an ice cold glare and told him to "Bugger off" not too politely and he tried to shut the door on him.

But Robin was persistent and jammed the door open with his foot demanding to see his former friend. When Allan finally came to the door he was shirtless and was only wearing a pair of lose jogging bottoms and one sock.

"Look what the fuck do you want?" He commanded rudely.

Robin stopped fighting with the door with Carter and said calmly "I just want to talk to you"

Allan shifted his weight from foot to foot "And why would I put myself through the agony of talking to such a prick like you"

"Because a long time ago this prick was one of your best friends" Robin pleaded.

"Why should I give you the time of day after the shit you've put me through" He spat

Remaining calm Robin answered "Five minutes that's all I'm asking for" Allan didn't reply he was actually contemplating Robin answer.

"Please Allan let me explain" Robin literally begged him.

"Ok" Allan said just above a whisper "But only five minutes" He then widened the door to let Robin through

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**If you have come this far make my day and review!!**

**Please :D**

**As soon as I'm better I will begin to write the next chappie :P**

**Robyn**

**x**


	6. The Broken Man

**Hey peeps!!**

**I'm all better now and I come bearing gifts consisting of another chapter YAY!!**

**Just to let you know this chapter starts off in the past then it moves back to the present day, and then back to the past again lol (I probably won't do many, if anymore chapters where we look into there past after this chapter ok? Good :D)**

**Ok here we go chapter 6 lol!!**

**Please review - they make me smile :P **

**Chapter 6 - The Broken Man - (Rubbish I know but I couldn't think of anything)**

Allan paced the corridors of Nottingham High for a good ten minutes before Robin was finally fed up of watching him boil over with anxiety. Pushing back off the wall, Robin slandered over to his edgy friend and said in a genuine comforting voice "Mate calm down, you give yourself a heart attack"

"Shut it, Rob you know it's easy for you to say calm down but you don't actually have this problem" He grumbled as he leant against the window over looking the lunch hall. This irritated glared turned soft into a lustful smile.

Sighing Robin grabbed Allan by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing him "It's now or never" Robin grinned.

Taking a deep breath Allan nodded, _He was right, he was always right_. He picked up his feet and moved over to the big double doors with Robin following behind in toe. But changing his mind as he often did, he stopped abruptly causing Robin to crash into his back "Nope I've changed my mind" Allan joked nervously.

"No you bloody haven't" Robin growled, his annoyance getting the better of him "Now move your arse, before I go to the Sports Hall, get a cricket bat and beat you to death with it!" He half joked.

With a silent gulp Allan turned on his heels and walked in a quick pace over to their usual lunch spot. This was also where three of the prettiest girls in the school sat, which included of Marian Fitzwalters, Djaq Ali and Rose Underwood. Djaq gave Allan a friendly smile as he approached the table "Hey Allan, where have you been I haven't seen you all morning? Are you alright? You look a little um…." But she stopped her babbling when she noticed Robin waving his hands frantically behind Allan's head, encouraging her to stop talking.

"Um…" She sang unable to think of what to say next to recover herself "Will told me to tell you he'd see you period five" Robin added as he and Allan sat down at the table, Djaq face then washed over with relief and was thankful that the spot light was no longer on her.

There was an annoying tapping sound coming from Marian pen as she stared, eyebrows raised at Robin's frustrated face. When he finally got the message that the tapping was for him he asked "What?" When she tapped the pen faster and narrowed her eyes at him, he twigged on "Shit, Christ Marian I'm sorry" He leant forward and tried to plant a soft kiss to her warm lips, but she wasn't having any of it "Hey, hey, hey, no kisses for you, you forgot all about me this morning, I waited a good twenty five minutes for you and you never turned up!" Robin tried to speak but he was just ignored "What was so important that you missed meeting up with me this morning huh?" She demanded.

At this Robin subtly pointed with his head to Allan. He was looking at Rose, who in turn was oblivious to Allan staring and continued to munch away at her apple. Marian just looked on confused while Robin kicked Allan hard under the table "Fuck" Allan whispered rubbing his sore shin.

While taking another huge deep breath he mustered up all his courage, "Rose?" She looked up and as soon as their eyes met her face broke out into a beautiful smile "Yes?"

Allan looked at Robin for encouragement, he gave him a short, sharp nod "Can I, erm… can I" He stopped to take another deep breath "Can I talk to you… in private?"

She smiled brightly "Sure" She and Allan then left the table and went outside to the field, disappearing from the gangs prying eyes.

"So" Djaq started "Do you guys know where John, Alice and Much are because they should be-"

"Never mind about that now Djaq" Marian interrupted "Now you spill," She demanded to Robin.

Smiling he said, "Ok, ok, I couldn't meet up with you this morning because I was coaching Allan"

"Coaching?"

"Yeah… oh come on please tell me you've noticed" Robin smiled smugly.

"Noticed what?" Djaq piped in.

"Rose, Allan… the chemistry" He grinned

"Oh yeah that's obvious… but wait are you serious? Is he asking her out now?" Djaq gushed. Robin nodded proudly, while both Djaq and Marian let out a girly scream.

"Oh wow this is amazing Allan and Rose! Oh they'd make such a cute couple," Djaq giggled.

"I agree" Marian smiled.

"Me too" added Robin.

"Wait a minute" Marian turned to her boyfriend "Did you say you coached him this morning?" She asked.

Robin nodded with his usual cocky grin place firmly on his face "Yep" Marian burst out, rather unladylike into fits of giggles "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"Well I thought Allan was a ladies man for starters-"

"Hey its hard to tell a girl you like especially if its one of your friends that you love them" Robin defended, knowing from previous experience what he was going threw.

"No that's not the funny bit" Marian grinned

"Then what is?" He questioned a little confused.

She stumbled on her words before saying "Well the fact that you coached him for it-"

"What are you on about, theirs no one better then me to give him advice, especially when it comes to the ladies" He grinned smugly at her.

Djaq giggled and mumbled, "I really can't wait for Marian to burst that over-sized head of yours" Which they both knew was true.

"Djaq's right you are so gonna get it later" Marian smirked

"Hopefully in your bedroom with you wearing that skimpy black nightly" Robin chuckled "And those pink handcuffs too"

"How do you know about that? Have you been going through my things?" Marian's eyes widen in shock.

"No" Robin spoke slowly looking rather guilty. But just as luck would have it Allan and Rose came back to the table holding hand with two huge smiles on there faces, making the three of them forget there previous conversation.

Robin smiled at the memory of that proud day where he helped out a friend, now a days he'd give anything to go back to high school, just to relive those happy times with the gang. But unfortunately he couldn't, he now sat uncomfortably on the end of Will's sofa waiting patiently for Allan to come back through to the living room. He thanked God that Allan had made Carter go outside into the garden while they talked. Carter wasn't any bigger or stronger then he was, it was just the fact that he was a close friend of Allan and Marian's cousin for Christ sake that scared the shit out of him, that and the fact that both Allan and he could probably take him.

When Allan finally reappeared into the living room he was still shirtless with only one sock on, _the usual random Allan _Robin thought cheerfully and he was holding two small empty glass with one hand and holding a litre of cider in the other. He sat back lazily in the armchair across from Robin after filling both his and Robin's glasses.

"So," He seemed more laid back and content now that he had a glass in his hands "Your five minutes begins… now" He smirked in a juvenile way.

"Ok well firstly I want to clear-"

"Four minutes fifty seconds"

"Allan please" He begged he only sighed as Robin continued.

"I want to clear the air between us Allan" He checked to see if he was listening, it looked like he wasn't but he carried on all the same "What happened in Tesco the other day, I'll admit was partly my fault"

"Partly, huh try all?"

"Come on be fair mate-"

"Don't call me mate, I'm not your mate ok" Allan choked out

"Sorry"

"Yeah you should be… Why are you even here, because lets be honest your not sorry are you, you don't give two shits about me at all-"

"Hey now that's not fair, Allan you were one of my closest friends please if not anything else let me at least give you my reasons for what happened that night with Rose"

"Don't you mean excuses, you have had over two years to work on them" He smiled creepily, Robin looked at him hard "Are you pissed?"

Allan grinned up at his former friend "Maybe a little, why what's it to ya?"

"Allan it's eleven in the morning"

"Well I am sorry mum but you lost the right to give me advice when you fucked my girlfriend" He spat evilly.

Robin just sighed "Please Allan"

After taking another swig from his glass he said, "Alright go on then, this should be a laugh" Robin huffed frustrated with the man half slouched out in front of him, he wasn't pissed to the extent where he wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow but he was tipsy meaning that he would have to tred extra carefully just in case he said the wrong things and he wanting to start a fight.

"Allan what happened that night with Rose, well… it was all bad timing really-"

"Bad timing? Bad fucking timing you are kidding me right?"

"Allan please just listen to me" He pleaded, "I know it sounds stupid but that's what really happen… you see before I came home that evening I was at the hospital"

"Why the fuck for was it because the doctors were trying to figure out why you're such a retarded jack ass!" He bit bluntly focused properly now on the conversation.

"No" He muttered quietly to himself while inspecting his shoes closely.

"What was that hm?" Allan pushed

"Allan the reason I was at the hospital was because my father was in a car accident" He spoke solemnly.

Allan stared at him deep in thought for a moment or two before asking truthfully "More lies" Robin just shook his head, Allan could actually see tears forming in his eyes.

"Well was he ok" He knew that him and Robin were extremely close to each other and feared the answer he was going to get wasn't going to be the one he wanted to hear.

"No, um no he wasn't ok" A tear rolled down Robin's cheek but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve, Allan still noticed though and began to feel a pang of guilt well in his stomach.

"After" Robin began again his voice was now cracked with sadness "Shortly after they brought him into hospital they carted him off to theatre where he later died from too much blood loss and fatal injuries to his head"

There was silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke again, Allan himself wasn't particularly close to Robin's dad but he knew him to be quite a fair man with a good heart, which made hating Robin a whole lot harder "Oh" was the first thing he said to him.

"Allan" Robin voice had completely broken now, he didn't care anymore "Please forgiven me, I'm so sorry for what I did to you I know what happen with my father doesn't condone what I did with Rose but please you gotta believe me when I say I died that day, I lost everything, not just my father and my girlfriend but my best friend too"

Allan sat upright in his chair and looked at the broken man before him, tears were running freely down his face now. Allan rubbed his temples on his head and sighed, "Robin the least I can do is be honest with you… I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you have done" Allan's face began to break with emotion "But you, you were one of my closest friends and I know I tell you I despise you with a pure white hatred but that's, that's not true" Allan smile genuinely at him "You are an idiot" he laughed lightly as did Robin "But maybe I've been a little unfair with you" He sighed "I know I'm a little hot headed hell we can all be a little hot headed at times but the way I've treated you since I've come back to Nottingham… I was wrong, and for that I do apologise"

Robin smiled warmly back at Allan he finally felt like he was making progress with him, Allan then added "But I can't offer my friendship to you Robin" His smile disappeared "Not right now anyway, I can be civil to you, I know that's what Marian would want but its too soon for me… I mean you… you have the daughter… I've always wanted" Tears formed in Allan's eyes too now.

"I'm so sorry" Robin utter just above a whisper.

"I know" Was all he said before he politely ask Robin to leave, he was no longer angry with him; he was more upset with him then anything. Allan knew he probably would of forgiven him by now if he had just slept with Rose but the fact that he had a child with her made him sick to his very core. Knowing that he would always in one way or another be connected to her because of their sweet little daughter Hailey.

But the bottom line was when it came down to it, was the fact that he still had feelings for Rose. The girl he had been in love with since he was a teenager and who he still had feeling for now.

Flashback

Walking out into the open field, his hands began to shake, this sort of thing usually happened when Rose with him but knowing what he was about to do made him physically shake. Allan a Dale didn't fear most things but the one thing he feared the most that was at the top of his list was the fear of rejection. Rose's rejection. But he had made his decision and Robin was right. It_ was now or never._

They stopped under a huge oak tree by the edge of the field, Rose could plainly see that Allan was nerves about something that was playing on his mind but decided to keep quiet and let him speak when he was ready. She sat down and rested her head on the tree waiting for Allan to begin.

He paced awkwardly "Rose" He said her name as more as a question.

She smiled brightly at him "Yes Allan"

He sighed and began to play with his fingers "Look I've just gonna say it, because what I want to ask you is beginning to eat away at me"

"Oh ok go a head" She looked concerned and worried for her friend now.

"Ok" He stood confidently "Ok…erm well" He stuttered as her smile grew into a grin at his nervousness.

"Rose do you want to go out with me this Friday" He rushed "You know just the two of us"

"You mean like a date?" She smirked

"Yeh" He scratched his head uncomfortably, anxious for her reply.

"I'd love too" She chuckled bashfully.

"Really?" Allan looked at her in amazement

"I really would, yes" She giggled, then picked herself up from the floor and boldly took Allan's hand, her face turning scarlet in the process, as did Allan's. And they went back to the lunch Hall to tell the gang the good news.

**Not one of my longest chapters I know, but I'm really swamped with work atm **

**I hoped you all liked it :D**

**I don't know when I will be updating this story next**

**I've got plans to start writing the next chapter to 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' – btw anyone who reads all three of my stories I'd be grateful if you'd tell me which one you'd like to see updated next, otherwise I may just try and finish this one first**

**Please review!! And I'll dedicate the next chapter of this story to you :P**

**Robyn**

**x **


	7. Bad Memories

**Hello to those of you still reading this story. Every chapter to any of my stories I anyways put up an apologie with a very bad excuse, but I'm not gonna do that this time because I have no excuse. Time just got away from me, I don't know about you guys but it only feels like christmas was yesterday, lol - time does fly**

**Anyway I want to thank htbookreader1 - who writes amazing stories (please check them out there awesome) for helping me get motivated again**

**I was going to post this, this weekend but considering that it's already done I thought I'd put it up early. This chapter may not be very good because I'm still getting back into the flow of things. So don't hate me if it's terrible!**

**Ok final thought - IMPORTANT! - This chapter contains things that may not be suitable for kids, ok so you have been warned - there are adults themes but not too graffic**

**Enjoy :D **

**Chapter 7 - Bad Memories**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Thanks for meeting with me"

"Wells it's the least I could do for you" Rose looked down at her hands and sighed. She was praying for what ever reason Marian asked her to come here for, it didn't end up with her having a black eye.

Marain nodded to her absentmindedly and returned her gaze back to the children in the playground across from them. She had been sat there on this dried up, old bench for a while now, comsumed by thoughts that she was preparing to express to Rose. But that was easier said than done, the atmosphere just didn't seem right.

"Where's... um Hailey, right?"

"Oh she's with a friend" Rose muttered uncomfortably. Years ago sitting in each otheres company would of been easy and natural, now it just seemed agonisingly painful.

Marian chuckled lightly to break the mood "You should of brought her here, she would of liked this play area"

"She's been here once before" Rose finally looked up at Marian expecting to be met by an threatening glare, but all she saw was Marians easy going smile. It almost caught her off guard.

She swallowed before asking "I was suprised to hear from you at all if I'm honest... I thought you hated me-"

"I could never hate you Rose" Marian tone was serious but her eyes remained kind.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did you know... I did a terrible thing to you" Rose sighed and began playing with her hands

"That exactly the reason why I ask you to come meet me here Rose, because I want to clear the air between us, get everything out in the open so we can move on" She turned on the bench so her body was facing Rose now "I know before... on, on that night, well I didn't exactly give you a chance to explain... but I want to now, I want to know everything, I want, I want my best friend back"

"Really?" Rose asked suprised "But why?"

"Because I miss you" She smiled "And because I know I can't move on with my life if I don't sort things out"

"That makes sense" Rose smiled weakly, although inside she was practically buzzing with the knowledge that she might be getting her friend back. But it didn't make this process any easier, this would be hard and awkward and unbelievably uncomforatable.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" Rose asked timidly

"How about the beginning?" Marian smirked, which eased Rose a bit.

"Ok well..."

**Flashback**

Rose dragged her lifeless body up the stairs to her best friends apartment. Today had been the worst day of her entire life, not only had she found out that her stupid lay about brother had got caught selling herion right by the school gates of her old high school, but she had also lost her job. To be honest she didn't really care about her brother he was perfectly capable of making his own mistakes and it wasn't like he was going to change anytime soon, he was an idiot a stupid lazy idiot who brought her good family name down and dragged it through the mud. No, she was seriously depressed about losing her job, so what if it was just working in a clothes shop in the high street, it was money, good money in fact, very good money.

She sighed inwardly, pondering how she was going to make this months rent. She lived with her boyfriend Allan a Dale. He worked in a bar on nights and would always come home smelling of booze. It's not that she didn't love him, that was an understatement she loved him more than anything else in the world, but the drinking was becoming a problem. They had fallen out on many occasions about it over the past couple of months but nothing had changed, but it didn't really seem to matter anyway because they never saw each other. She would work all day and he would work all night. That was life for them, that was the way it goes.

She missed thoses care free days with th gang more and more when reality became more of a struggle, which was one of the main reasons why she was seeking out one of her best friends this night. She needed some advice and quickly or she maybe homeless. The land lord wasn't particulary the nicest person in the world, another understatement he was satan.

She raised her limp hand slowly to knock on her apartment door and was first suprised, deflated then confused at the sight of Robin Locksley, Marian's boyfriend who had open the door to her, and by the looks of things need to hold on to it for balance.

He spoke first "Oh I thought you were Marian" He slurred.

Rose arched an eyebrow "Would she knock?"

Robin looked like a confused child after clamping down his eyebrows into a frown and poking out his lips into a pout he replied "No I suppose not"

Rose sighed "So I take it she not in, great" She sighed in frustration raising her small hands to her temples.

Robin was now leaning on the door frame looking slightly dozey "Wanna come in for a drink?" He rolled his head back and forth on the frame "She'll be back later" He then took a swig from a bottle that she didn't know he was holding, before comtemplating her reply.

She smiled lightly "I may as well, it's not like anyone will be waiting for me back home" She then stepped through the door and watched as Robin closed it.

"He's still working nights huh?"

"Every night for the past few months" She then sat down on the living room sofa and noticed the multiple cans and bottles spawled across the coffee table.

"But lets forget about that for now and maybe you can tell me why your drinking so heavily and on your own?" Robin never drank this much, sure he drank every now and then but only with the gang and never this much all at once.

"I want to forget" Was his reply. He took another gulp before sitting next to her and slamming the bottle on the table.

"Forget what?" Rose asked

Robin turned to her copying that confused childlike expression he had shown her when she was at the front door "Why are _you_ here?" He emphasised the 'you'

"I came to see Marian" She responded simply.

"Why?" Was the first of many answers she got for the next ten minutes.

"This is gonna be a long night" She whispered to her self cracking open a can of her own that she had found on the floor.

An hour later and thay were both completely hammered and couldn't stop giggling at each other. Rose had shared with Robin her distress about losing her job and how she was frightened that she wouldn't make rent this month. Robin had sypathised with her the best he could in the state he was in, but now they had both moved away from the subject of work and was moving to a more dangerous topic.

"I know, I know tell me about it" Rose gushed wobbling in her seat while Robin let his laughter run freely from his body, unable to contain it any longer.

"You can't be serious" He finally managed

"I'm deadly serious the last time we had sex was last weekend and that was only because I pressured him into it" She took a swig from her can again "But he is just constantly tired all the time and is never in the mood for sex"

"But before that you hadn't had sex in months" He clarifed

She shook her head "Nope and I'm like constantly horny, you know I am a women I have needs too you know" She pouted "I don't know maybe I'm not pretty enough for him anymore"

Robin quickly finished off his can before saying "That can't be true look at you, your gorgeous"

"Really you think I'm gorgous" She smiled tilting her head towards him.

"Yep I think your one hot, foxy, lady" He slurred again leaning his head towards hers too. And before he knew it Rose had moulded their lips together in a rushed but firery kiss. Once she had pulled away it didn't take long for Robin to rejoin their lips and pull Rose into his lap. She let her legs staddle his as she let his tongue invade her mouth. The kisses were rough and needy but gentle wasn't on the agender. It was purely the desire for some quick, hot sex.

Rose began to unbutton his shirt as Robin spead wet, hot kisses down her neck, but the need to be connected was too great so Robin abondoned Roses neck and lactched on to her hips instead and began to grind there hips together. They moan in pleasure for a minute of two, enjoying the sensation before Rose spluttered "Take me now". Needing no more encouragement Robin pick her up off the sofa and made their way to the bedroom, well not after stumbling into things that weren't there a couple of times before hand.

And just as they were finishing there terrible act for gratification, the door to the bedroom swung open and out came a horrified scream.

**End of Flashback **

"... And thats when you came in" Roses cheeks were burning scarlet, she felt her stomach tighten and her hands shaking after telling Marian in full (minus the sex scene) what had truely gone on that night.

Rose chanced a look at Marian's appearance, she looked the complete oppsite to her, her skin seemed to have gone a shade or two lighter than before and she was as still as stone.

"Please say something" Was Rose desparate plea.

Marian face slowly began to move again "Alright... you told me the truth and that's what I asked for, although hearing it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be" Rose stared intently at Marian wishing that she would yell at her or storm away in an angry huff, anything to kill the silence, it was stifling.

A few more minutes pasted before she spoke again "So you told me why you were there and how you ended up...um, well in bed together" She struggled with her words "But why was Robin so intoxicated, I don't understand he never drinks alone, at least I thought he didn't" Marian sighed.

"He did tell me" Marian looked up from her hands "But maybe it's something he should tell you" Rose heard Marian sigh again.

"If it's not too much to ask Rose I'd kind of like to know now" Her eyes were pleading, no begging Rose. As if she could refuse Marian anyway after what she had done to her.

"Ok I'll tell you" She then took a lung full of breath "Robin was plastered that night because just hours before hand his father had died in a car crash" Marian eyes widen as ahe gasped, covering her mouth she staring in shock at Rose.

"No" Marian shook her head "No not Robin's father" She felt tears well up in her eyes as past memories of Robin and his father conjured up in her mind "B-But but he was so young" Marian wiped her eyes "Oh my god I feel so guilty" She cried

"What?" Rose asked in amazement, not expecting the off hand comment.

"Oh Rose all this time I had been blaming you and Robin for sleeping with each other because I thought that you too were having an affair or doing it to spite me or something but now I see it very clearly that you were both grieving for one thing or another" She wiped her eyes again "He needed me that night and although it doesn't erase what you two did I understand why it happened" She finished shaking her head again.

Marian returned her gaze back to her friend and took one of her hands from her lap and muttered quietly "I forgive you" The words were so quiet Rose had to lean down so she could hear them, just incase she was imagining things, but no Marian had forgiven her and at that moment it felt like a weight had been lifted form her shoulders. She was so happy.

"Friends again?" Rose mutter in the same tone, although she didn't want to push her luck, she had to ask.

"Always" They then embraced each other in a tight long hug.

They pulled back and they were both giggling wiping the remainer of their tears off each others faces "I can't believe it, I never thought we'd be friends again" Rose beamed.

"We will always be friends Rose I love you to bits I could never stay truely mad at you" She copied her friends smile "Ok, ok" Marian began "This is a fresh start for us ok, no more secrets"

Roses smile deflated, the guilt speading across her face.

"What is it?" Marian asked.

"I have something I have to tell you, something huge, something I have never told a single soul of before" Rose's hands began shaking again.

"It's ok Rose, calm down" She soothed "Just tell me"

Roses couldn't look Marian in the eyes she knew that what she was about to tell Marian would not only affect her but the lives of the gangs too.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**If you liked it or even if you didn't press the little green button and tell me :D**

**Oh and if you want a quick summary on whats happened so far in this story - just to catch up or help you remember PM me or ask me in a REVIEW and I'll put one up in the next chapter**

**Thanks for reading **

**Robyn**

**x**


End file.
